


Truth and Reconciliation

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Lee use their opportunity to be together, but that doesn't mean they forget about their spouses.  Kara remembers Sam's birthday.  Set between the mutiny and Daybreak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth and Reconciliation

Title: Truth and Reconciliation  
Rating: T  
Word Count: ~300  
Pairing: Kara/Lee  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary: Kara and Lee use their opportunity to be together, but that doesn't mean they forget about their spouses.  Kara remembers Sam's birthday.  Set between the mutiny and Daybreak.  
A/N: Written for a prompt from [](http://sira01.livejournal.com/profile)[**sira01**](http://sira01.livejournal.com/) for Inspiration Day at [](http://bsg-epics.livejournal.com/profile)[**bsg_epics**](http://bsg-epics.livejournal.com/).  Yes, this was an evil prompt, but you know what, it was right up my alley. :D  Thanks.

 

  


“What is it?”  


Lee woke up to see Kara sitting up in the bed. In the dim light, he could see a few scattered tears running down her face.  
  


She turned to face him. “Tomorrow's Sam's birthday. Or whenever his cylon programming allowed him to believe his birthday was.”  
  


Lee sat up and held her. Her husband was in a coma, and his wife was dead. Her husband was a cylon. Those were facts that were hard to live with, but they tried.  
  


And just because Kara and Lee were Kara and Lee didn't mean either of them loved their spouses any less. There had always been four people involved in their relationship, and that was still true.  
  


“We'll see him tomorrow,” he said. He kissed her forehead. “You can tell him all the exciting things you're doing with our cylon allies.”  
  


Kara smiled. “Should I tell him about your Presidential duties?”  
  


He rolled his eyes. “I'm not the President.”  
  


“No, you're just living on Colonial One, sleeping in the President's quarters, and running the government.”  
  


Lee smiled. “Yes, actually, that's exactly it. And don't believe for a second that Roslin doesn't know everything.”  
  


“I'm sure about that. I'm not sure how much she cares, though. Living with the Old Man and all.”  
  


“I'm happy for them.”  
  


Kara smiled. “Me too.”  
  


He stroked her arm. “I think we could learn from them.”  
  


They sat there like that a while.  
  


“Ready to come back to bed now?”  
  


“Yes, sir.”  
  


As Kara lay against Lee's chest, he thought maybe they could finally be happy. They'd celebrate Sam's birthday together.

  
  


  



End file.
